World War II
World War II, also known as the Second World War (which redirects to this page), was an armed military conflict involving the forces of the Allied Nations (Western Europe, Russia, Canada, the United States and man others) against the Axis Powers of Nazi Germany, socialist Italy and Imperial Japan. The war lasted from 1939 with the U.S. entering the war in 1941, until Germany's surrender in April, 1945 and the bombing of Japan in August, 1945. The war resulted in a victory for the Allied forces with the Potsdam Conference being signed by German officials in July. The Japanese Instrument of Surrender was signed aboard the USS Missouri on September 2nd, officially bringing the war to an end. The subject of World War II has served as the backbone of literally hundreds of films, and it would be impossible to chronicle its usage in film history on a single database. Stories involving World War II range from the battles themselves, to events leading up to, as well as following the war, and the Holocaust, which was the systematic extermination of the Jews by the Nazis. Many movies offer a pseudo-historic outlook on events from World War II, but many also introduce their own fictionalized accounts making it one of the most significant events in world history. Film lists Films that involve World War II * Captain America: The First Avenger (2011) * From Here to Eternity (1953) * Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah - Flashback & time travel scenes only. * Homecoming (1948) * Invisible Agent (1942) * No Man Is an Island (1962) * Pearl Harbor (2001) Films that take place during World War II * Cabaret (1972) - From 1931 until the formation of the Nazi party. * Casablanca (1942) * Exorcist: The Beginning - Flashback scenes only. * Godfather, The (1972) * Hannibal Rising (2007) * Puppet Master: Axis of Evil * Puppet Master X: Axis Rising Films that deal with the aftermath of World War II * Godzilla, King of the Monsters! (1956) * Gojira (1954) Films that reference World War II * Captain America (1979) Films Midway Captain Matt Garth, a Navy aviator investigated the internment of Haruko Sakura, an American-born daughter of Japanese immigrants and girlfriend of his son, Ensign Thomas Garth. Naval intelligence broke a Japanese encryption code relating to a planned attack on Midway Island. Admiral Chester Nimitz ordered an advance fleet of aircraft carriers to Midway to halt the Japanese invasion. No Man Is an Island The 1962 film No Man Is an Island chronicled the wartime career of George Ray Tweed, who was a radioman for the United States Navy stationed in Guam during World War II. Tweed served during the Battle of Guam, which too place on December 8th, 1941. Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Cabaret (1972)/Miscellaneous Category:Captain America (1979)/Miscellaneous Category:Captain America: The First Avenger (2011)/Miscellaneous Category:Casablanca/Miscellaneous Category:Frankenstein Conquers the World (1965)/Miscellaneous Category:From Here to Eternity (1953)/Miscellaneous Category:Godfather, The (1972)/Miscellaneous Category:Gojira (1954)/Miscellaneous Category:Godzilla, King of the Monsters! (1956)/Miscellaneous Category:Hannibal Rising (2007)/Miscellaneous Category:No Man Is an Island (1962)/Miscellaneous Category:Pearl Harbor (2001)/Miscellaneous